Another Day
by sparks-haven
Summary: Hey everyone here is the sequel to My Life that I promised. Enjoy R&R. better summary as the first chapter
1. Summary

Chapter 1

Locations:

Jamie: At home just turned on her computer in hopes of maybe getting together with a few of her new friends tonight and going out for a bit but unlike what her brother advised her about she is not going to worry about being home in time for curfew.

Chad: knows what is going on with his friend and is happy that he might get to ask Jamie to go to the dance with him in the next few weeks.

Kelsi & Jasson: are at Jasson's house and have managed to talk Chad into asking Jamie out to the dance tomorrow morning in hopes that Jamie will enjoy herself.


	2. Going out

Jamie looked at her computer, this was her chance to finally talk to Chad, and maybe get the question that he wanted to ask her earlier that day. And hopefully get some work done on their English project that was due in the near future. And maybe find a way to get a hold of Kelsi so she could get the answer to the question that she had asked and just seemed to have skipped her mind for the rest of the time that they had been together. She took another look at her computer only to find that 3 people had added her to msn. When Kelsi started talking to her.

Musicgirl15: Hey Jamie

Twin2: Hey Kels

Musicgirl15: How did it go driving Chad home?

Twin2: It went well. By the way what was with all the questions during the practice tonight? I mean you just started that then.

Musicgirl15: well I would say that you should ask Jasson about that he was the one that had asked me to ask you all of those questions

Twin2: Come on Kelsi I might be from a small town but that does not mean that I don't understand what goes on when a guy and his girl friend are trying to set me up with one of his friends.

Musicgirl15: Well...

Twin2: Okay fine, you want me to just let this one go.

Musicgirl15: That would be wonderful if you would.

Twin2: so I take it the guy you two were trying to set me up with does not like me?

Musicgirl15: I would not go that far I am just saying try to be a tiny bit patient with everything going on.

Twin2: I think I should be able to do that. By the way what are you up to tonight I was going to see if Chad wanted to get together and work on the English project that we have due later this month

Musicgirl15: The last I talked to him he was going to have some dinner then try to get a hold of you. He should be online in a little while. Oh by the way it was Chad that gave both me and Jasson your email address hope you don't mind.

Twin2: Okay well then I should be able to talk to him in a little while, one of my brothers is watching the young ones tonight so that I can go out for a little while provided I am home by 12 at the latest.

Musicgirl15: your parents have set curfew at midnight?

Twin2: actually curfew is at 10 but according to me I don't have to be home until midnight.

Musicgirl15: well then maybe come on over for a little and then we can go over and see Chad and Jasson.

Twin2: Okay well send me a map of where you live and I'll see you in a few minutes.

Musicgirl15: Okay file is sent I'll see you in a little while.

Musicgirl15 has gone offline

Jamie looked at her watch well hopefully we can go out for dinner a bit later. I am not even hungry she thought to herself as she went down the stairs and into the kitchen where Matt was sitting watching the television that was sitting in the kitchen. "Hey Matt" she looked at him; he turned and nodded at her. "I'm going out to hang out with a few friends I should be back later." With that she grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. A few seconds later she walked back in to grab a coat off the rack that was by the door and Matt was standing there looking at her.  
"Just make sure you are back by 10 or dad is going to ground you again and you don't want to deal with the consequences of that. If not I'll leave the door open for you and try to convince him that you will be fine doing what you are doing right now on your own. But I don't know how well that will work so please try to make curfew tonight, every time you guys move you pull the same stunt and yes I know I am here this time but please try to be home on time tonight."

She nodded at him and gave him a hug. "I'll try Matt but no promises", all he did was worry about her although it is nice to have him around to care about her.

* * *

AN: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this one up. Hopefully I'll have the next one up sooner.

* * *


End file.
